Be Careful
by Backstage
Summary: One-shot song ficcie especially for my buddy Evenstar! waves Just a sweet slice-of-life from Mush's POV.


All righty... Believe it or not, this is my first song fic. *takes a bow* It's a one-shot especially for my good buddy Evenstar-- a Christmas present of sorts! All righty... well, hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and yeah... this is from Mush's POV (Sapphy! Please don't hurt me for kind of taking your idea! It's just this one time, I swear!).  
  
The song I'm using is from Ricky Martin's first CD. It's "Be Careful (Cuidado Con Mi Corazón)." Happy reading, and don't forget to review!! Thanks much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BE CAREFUL~by BACKSTAGE  
  
Evenstar. Just say that name to yourself. Doesn't it feel like magic floating off of your lips? Well, maybe it doesn't feel that way to you. But, oh wow, does it ever feel like magic to me. Simply said, she's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me.  
  
I have to be thankful. I never was much of a religious guy, but when I looked at her out of the corner of my eye at the flicker show tonight, all I could do was thank God above for sending one of his precious angels down to me. Of course, I'm not at all worthy to keep her in my arms. There's not a fella alive that could give her the love and affection that she really needs. I just do my best to make her happy.  
  
My darling sweet Evenstar... My angel. She's been through so much, from having little to no money to being abused by her own father. She's always going to be my angel, but she's been bruised so much by the hatefulness she's gotten over the years. Her heart is so fragile that I really have to be careful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Be careful with my heart  
  
You could break it  
  
Don't take my love for granted   
  
Things could change  
  
Sometimes I go insane  
  
I played the fool and you'll agree  
  
I'll never be the same  
  
Without you here with me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, she turned around in her seat in the dim lighting of the theater and looked up at me, eyes shining like the finest diamonds. She rested her head on my shoulder so lightly that my only indicator that she was there was the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
"Te amo para siempre," she whispered, her breath tickling my ear.  
  
It gave me shivers. It always does. See, I'm not the brightest guy around. I can barely speak English without messing up my grammar somehow. But that's one of the things that I love most about my Eve-- her Spanish. She never really taught it to me, but I've picked up on a few phrases.   
  
She must know that I love it when she speaks Spanish to me, because when she says something in Spanish she gets that glint in her eye-- that secretive, girlish sparkle that makes me love her all the more. It's like a secret language that we use-- just angelita mia and me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cuidado  
  
Con mi corazón  
  
Me siento algo desnuda  
  
Cuidado  
  
Es mi corazón  
  
Mi corazón  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We left the theater and I went back her to the lodging house. As we strolled in the crisp night air, I noticed Eve shivering slightly next to me. Discreetly I shrugged out of my coat.  
  
"Here," I whispered to her, wrapping up my angel in the ragged but warm coat.  
  
She hugged it closer to herself reluctantly. "You sure?" she said in a small voice. "You'll freeze out here."  
  
"Nah," I replied, taking her into my arms again. "I'll be just fine." Sure, it was blistering cold outside, but my heart was warm just feeling Eve in my arms.  
  
A sharp gasp from Eve cut through the night air. She whirled around so suddenly that I hardly had time to react.  
  
"Dios mio..." she breathed to herself, looking desperately down the alleyway for a figure that she could have sworn she saw. "Oh no... He's here. I just know it." Her breath came fast.  
  
Immediately I enclosed her in my arms protectively, checking to see if anyone was really there. "Baby..." I whispered to her, "he isn't there." Her abusive father had been put away months ago, but Eve was constantly worried that he'd break out and find her again. I know it scared her, but seeing her beautiful eyes wide with panic and worry made me afraid, too.  
  
Within a few moments, Eve gathered her bearings. "Oh God," she muttered, shaking her head. "Why do I keep doing this to myself?"  
  
"'Cause you're still scared," I offered, guiding her down the street. "But don't worry; I'll always be right here." I embraced her gently, leading her up the steps of the lodging house. "Let's go home, huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cuidado  
  
Con mi corazón  
  
Cariño no me lastimes  
  
Cuidado  
  
Es mi corazón  
  
Mi corazón  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mush?" Eve called my name in a soft voice as I escorted her to her bunk.  
  
"Hmm?" I replied, looking at her intently.  
  
She looked up at me almost helplessly. "Do you think you might be able to stay with me until I fall asleep tonight?"  
  
My heart soared. "Of course I will." I set her down on her bunk and slid in next to her, placing my arms around her waist reassuringly. "This okay?"  
  
"Uh huh." Her eyes sparkled at me.  
  
I smiled down at her, taking her face into my hands, lifting it to my lips as though she were a goblet of the sweetest and reddest wine. "You oughta get some sleep," I said to her, tucking a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear.  
  
"I can't," she said after a period of wriggling around in my arms trying to get comfortable.  
  
I grinned at her playfully. "I'll sing to you," I offered, kissing her right under her eyes.  
  
A weary smile played at the corners of her lips. "Would you do that for me, Mush? Please?" She sounded hopeful, like a little girl in a way.  
  
"Sure I will," I replied with a genuine smile. I rocked her in my arms, singing softly to her. Maybe it wasn't even singing. It could have been humming. Whatever it was, it poured out of me like a symphony as I watched my precious angel fall asleep right in my arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I could reach out to you  
  
(Nothing will stop me)  
  
Take your head in my hands  
  
(Tell me what you would do)  
  
Kiss your eyes, sing you to sleep  
  
(Your voice sounds like a lullaby)  
  
Here's my heart, this time to keep  
  
(Here's my heart to keep)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I was completely sure she was sound asleep, I leaned over to her ear, kissing it delicately.  
  
"Eres mi angelita, Eve... ¿lo sabes?" I whispered to her.  
  
It surprised me to feel her squeeze my hand in reply. She murmured contentedly, nuzzling her warmth into my chest. I smiled to myself. She must like it when I speak Spanish, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
(Please review! Thanks much!)  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Backstage 


End file.
